warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Le Leo
Hi, erstmal und willkommen auf meiner Seite. Also mein Name kommt von dem Hauptcharakter meine WaCa-Story und ich freu mich, dass ich mich endlich angemeldet habe. Wie man sieht ist hier über den ersten Überschriften meine Zitate-"Ecke" :D Ich drück euch alle, LG Über mich Okay, jetzt mal mehr zu mir, obwohl ich eig. kein Fan dieser "Über mich"-Abschnitte bin <_<. Naja gut, ich bin 14 Jahre alt und.. ääh... Ich wollte hier über mich im Wiki reden ^^. Weiter gehts -> Ich bin recht oft im Chat anzutreffen und reagiere meist positiv oder neutral. Sollte ich mal schlecht gelaunt sein, warne ich meist vor und falls ich jemanden von euch mal anpampen sollte (wollen wir mal hoffen, das passiert nicht so oft :D), lasst euch nicht runter ziehen. Ich bin eig. der Typ Mensch, dem das nicht sooft passiert, aber wer weiß? Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, liebe ich Zitate, besonders aus Liedtexten (eher privat) oder Games, aber überwiegend aus meiner FanFiction ^^. Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht, was die Leute hier an meinen Bildern so schön finden :3 was nicht heißen soll, dass ich Komplimente nicht mag :x Steckbrief *'Lieblingsfarbe:' Dunkles heideblau *'Lieblingstiere:' Katzen, Hunde, Pferde, Eidechsen, Rehe *'Lieblingsfilme:' Harry Potter, Cap & Capper *'Lieblingsbands: '''Nickelback, Stanfour, Hurts, Of Monsters And Men *'Lieblingssänger:' Adele, Lana Del Rey, Y-Titty, DieAussenseiter, Avril Lavigne, P!nk *'Lieblingslieder:' A Team, Trying Not To Love You, Rockstar, This Is Life Without You, In Your Arms, Lila Wolken, Rolling In The Deep, Cinema, American Pie, We Are Young, Goodbye My Lover, The Climb, Little Talks, Chasing Cars, Far Far Away, Blow Me, So What, Please Don't Leave Me, I Don't Believe You, Fuckin' Perfect, Dear Mr. President, Try :: ''Ich weiß, das hört sich irgendwie an, als wär ich so ein Typ Mädchen, das die ganze Zeit nur "Romantikdreck" macht, aber das ist nicht so ^^ ich höre nur gerne Lieder, bei denen das etwas rauskommt x3 Gefährtenbilder Ich habe gerade die Kunst der Bilder von Gefährten endeckt und möchte das hier anbieten. Ihr könnt euch mit folgenden Angaben bei mir melden. *Katzen (also die Gefährten) *Namen (der Katzen) *Aussehen (der Katzen) *Hintergrund *Farben, die ich verwenden soll *Ort (so dass der Hinter- bzw. Vordergrund eine "Geschichte der Gefährten" erzählt) *Außerdem die Tageszeit (Nachts, Tagsüber, Abends, ect. ect.) Ich denke, dass ich mind. eines an einem Tag schaffe, da ich aber auch noch manches anderes zu tun habe, bitte ich um Geduld. Galerie Claw&Coldheart.byLeo.png|Kralle & Kaltherz für Lex Daisy&Eagle.fürDaisy.byLeo.png|Gänseblumnase & Adlerschlag für Daisy FürWind.byLeo.Bla^^.png|Nebelherz & Wasserschweif für Wind Half&Jay.byLeo.fürHolly.png|Half Moon & Jayfeather für Holly Rose&Frost.FürRose.byLeo.png|Rosenblüte & Frostkralle für Rose Winter&Shadow.fürKoralle.byLeo.GeB.png|Winterblüte & Schattentänzer für Koralle Chestnut&Lynx.fürWeich.byLeo.png|Kastanienfell & Luchsschweif für Weich Breeze&Flame.fürWeich.byLeo.png|Brisenpelz & Flammenschweif für Weich River&Claw.fürKeks.byLeo.png|Flusswasser & Krallenherz für Keks Lieblingscharaktere *'Rußpelz' - Tigerkralle hat es ihr versaut so zu werden wie ihr Vorbild, Blaustern *'Aschenpelz' - Weiß nicht genau warum, ich mag ihn eben. *'Feuerstern' - Er hat immer gute Entscheidungen getroffen und trotz seiner Herkunft hat er Kriegerblut bewiesen *'Kurzstern' - Wundert mich total, dass er keine Gefährtin hat, er ist doch so süß *'Federschweif' - Sie ist echt wie ihre Mutter, sie hätten beide ihr Leben für ihre Liebe riskiert *'Dachspfote '- Er wäre ein guter Krieger geworden *'Buntgesicht '- Sie hat es nicht verdient so zu sterben... *'Rauchfell' - Sie hat so viel durchgemacht, Borkenpelz tut mir richtig leid... *'Ampferschweif' - Einfach süüß... *'Scourge' - Wenn man ihn versteht... Hasscharaktere *'Tigerstern '- Wegen alle dem, was er unschuldigen Katzen angetan hat *'Habichtfrost - '''Ich frag mich allerdings, ob er genauso geworden wäre, wenn Kaulquappe nicht gestorben wäre *'Tüpfelblatt '- Verurteilt mich nicht, aber ich finde sie nervig und, dass sie sich zu oft einmischt *'Dunkelstreif' - Ein Verräter, der nicht mal Tigerstern folgen kann? *'Brombeerkralle' - In der 1. Staffel hab ich ihn noch bemitleidet... aber ab der 2. ist er nur noch... meh. Lieblings-Couples *'Graustreif X Silberfluss' *'Rotschweif X Buntgesicht' *'Blaustern X Eichenherz' *'Feuerstern X Sandsturm' *'Wolkenschweif X Lichtherz' *'Ampferschweif X Farnpelz' *'Rauchfell X Borkenpelz' Meine Lieblings-Chatties :D Bunt, Tiger, Mond, Biene, FK xD, Honey, Nebel, Lex, Morgentau*, Silber, Wolfs, Ekliss, BK xD, Adler, Topas, Daisy, Blüte, Hawky, Sonne, Commander Wolffe 8, Wolfsfell, Whitey, Jacky, Twitter, Smara, Wind, Leberwurst :3, Schwalbe, Sis, komm on! :c, Sprenkel, Salbei, Keks, Rena, Feder, Rose, Sandstern, Birke, Flocksche, Tini, Tupfenfell, Wolkenfell, Piny, Saphir Leute, '''danke', dass ihr da seid ♥♥♥♥♥ *knuddlez* Ihr seid echt die Besten :) DANKE, an alle die mich auch im RPG Wiki unterstützen! <33333 thumb|Milka als Krieger :3 er erinnert mich iwie an Graustreif *__* Spitznamen :3 *Leo (immer ^^) *Le (nicht mehr so oft :|) *Leopardenschweif (Eig nie :/) *GaliLEO (Leider sogut wie gar nicht :() FanFiction-Chara Das hier ist Leopardenschweif. Eigenschaften Leopardenschweif ist eine sehr offenherzige, junge Kätzin. Sie ist die beste Jägerin in ihrem Clan, dem RegenClan. Leopardenschweif ist eine gute Feundin von Nebel, einer Hündin, die an der Felsenlichtung lebt. Sie hat Kontakt zu den ClanSternen; DonnerStern, WindStern, FlussStern und SchattenStern, das sind die vergangenen Clans; DonnerClan, WindClan, FlussClan und SchattenClan. Familie Rußwolke Zu ihrer Mutter hatte Leopardenschweif schon immer ein gutes Verhältnis. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hat Rußwolke Leopardenschweif in der Kinderstube mit ihren vier Jungen unterstützt. Farnstern (verstorben) Leopardenschweif und ihr Vater. Farnstern war immer ein sehr stolzer Anführer, stolz, besonders auf seine beiden Töchter. Leopardenschweifs Vater ist kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Jungen gestorben. Graubauch (Socke) Ihr Bruder. Die Beiden haben gerne zusammen trainiert, leider hat sich Graubauch nach seiner Nachtwache entschlossen, ein Hauskätzchen zu werden. Er besucht Leopardenschweif aber noch und erzählt ihr von seinem neuen Leben. Wasserfall Die neue Heilerin des RegenClans und Leopardenschweifs Schwester. Ihre Mentorin und Vorgängerin, Streifenschweif, ist wie Farnstern kurz vor Geburt von Leopardenschweifs Jungen gestorben, weshalb Wasserfall ihr nicht helfen konnte. Kurzbart Die Liebe ihres Lebens und der Vater von ihren vier gemeinsamen Jungen. Kurzbart hat Leopardenschweif an ihren ersten Kampf, einem Granzkampf gegen den KrallenClan, das Leben gerettet, sie hat ihn schon immer geliebt. Flammenjunges und Federjunges Leopardenschweifs Töchter und die lebhaftesten Clanmitglieder. Die Beiden sind ein Dream-Team wenn es um Ärger und Lärm machen geht. Nassjunges Ihr Sohn. Nassjunges will einmal Heiler werden und seine Tante, Wasserfall, schon als Junges unterstützen. Silberjunges (verstorben) Silberjunges ist Leopardenschweifs verstorbener Sohn. Er wurde von Pechstern, dem Anführer des WellenClans getötet, als er kaum die Kinderstube verlassen konnte. Seine Mutter bezeichnete Pechstern daraufhin als ehrlosen Anführer. Diverses Datei:Jaypaw.byHawky.PNG.PNG <- Muster von Hawky *____* ich hab es nur geshadet :3 es freut mich, dass es ihr gefällt :) RPG Wenn ihr ein RPG mit WaCa machen wollt einfach hier in Chat kommen. Warrior Cats RPG FanFiction Ja, auch ich habe, wie viele hier, eine FanFiction :D. Sie ist noch nicht besonders lang, ich weiß, aber ich schreib ja noch :D Signaturen Ich stehe auch für Signaturen zur Verfügung, wenn du also hier im Wiki 200 Bearbeitungen hast, kannst du dich bei mir melden und folgende Wünsche äußern: Name: (Der Name der in der Sig. angegeben ist, in ihm ist dein Profil verlinkt) Schriftart: (In welcher Schrift du deine Sig. haben willst) Farbe: (In welcher Farbe deine Sig. sein soll, es gibt auch Farbverläufe) Spruch: (Was für ein Spruch deine Sig. haben soll, in ihm ist deine Disk. verlinkt) Schriftart des Spruches: (Es kann eine andere Schriftart, als in dem Namen sein) Farbe des Spruches: (Welche Farbe dein Spruch haben soll, Farbverlauf auch möglich) <--- So könnte eine Sig. aussehen, ich habe sie selbstgemacht ^^ Meine CA's Rauchfell.byLeo.RO.png|Rauchfell ~ Redone|link=Rauchfell Bruchsteinpfote.byLeo.png|Bruchsteinpfote|link=Bruchsteinpfote Wolkenpfote.byLeo.png|Wolkenschweif|Wolkenpfote|link=Wolkenschweif Prinzessin.byLeo.png|Prinzessin|link=Prinzessin Prinzessin.Alt.byLeo.png|Prinzessin (Alternativ)|link=Prinzessin Stonepaw.png|Stonepaw|link=Steinfell Kleeschweif.byLeo.png|Kleeschweif|link=Kleeschweif Spritzer.E.byLeo.png|Spritzer|link=Spritzer Magpie.byLeo.png|Magpie|link=Magpie Nettlepaw.byLeo.png|Nettlepaw|link=Nettlepaw Pebbleheart.byLeo.png|Pebbleheart|link=Pebbleheart Mohnpfote.byLeo.png|Mohnpfote|link=Mohnpfote Schwalbenschweif.byLeo.png|Schwalbenschweif|link=Schwalbenschweif Piper.byLeo.png|Piper|link=Piper Farnschatten.byLeo.png|Farnschatten|link=Farnschatten Toadskip.byLeo.png|Toadskip|link=Toadskip Featherstorm.byLeo.png|Featherstorm|link=Featherstorm Stone Song.byLeo.png|Stone Song|link=Stone Song Skypaw.byLeo.png|Skypaw|link=Skyheart Eichhornschweif.byLeo.png|Eichhornschweif|link=Eichhornschweif Jay.byLeo.png|Jay|link=Jay|linktext=Jay Lionblaze.byLeo.png|Lionblaze|link=Lionblaze Rushtail.byLeo.png|Rushtail|link=Rushtail Echo.byLeo.png|Meine Echo-Version Lionpaw.byLeo.PNG|Meine Lionpaw-Version Bücher Gelesene Bücher Staffel 1 *'In die Wildnis' *'Feuer und Eis' *'Geheimnis des Waldes' *'Vor dem Sturm' *'Gefährliche Spuren' *'Stunde der Finsternis' Staffel 2 *'Mitternacht' *'Mondschein' *'Morgenröte' *'Sternenglanz' *'Dämmerung' Special Adventures *'Feuersterns Mission' Die Welt der Clans *'Das Gesetz der Krieger' Mangas *'Tigerstern und Sasha' *'Graustreif und Millie' *'Rabenpfotes Abenteuer' Das Buch, das Ich momentan lese *'Sonnenuntergang' Ungelesene, aber auf Deutsch erschienene Bücher *'Das Schicksal des WolkenClans' Wikis Natürlich bin ich nicht nur hier im WaCa Wiki aktiv, sondern auch in ein paar anderen. Bilder Bilder für Freunde Für.Honey.png|Für Honey ^^ Für.Mondpfote.png|Für Mond ^^ Für Biene.png|Für Biene FürAdler.png|Für Adler Für.Ekliss.png|Für Ekliss Für.Sonne.png|Für Sonne Blue.fürGewitter.png|Für Gewitter Beute.FürEis.byLeo.png|Für Smara HS.FürEkliss.byLeo.png|Nochmal für Ekliss, diesmal ne Heilerschülerin ^-^ Schüler.FürSonne.byLeo.png|Nochmal für Sonne :D FürBlüte.byLeo.png|Für Eisblüte FürWeißpelz.byLeo.png|Für Weißpelz, ein Mix auf GIMP-Werkzeugen :D fürHabicht.byLeo.png|Für Habicht, hat endlich geklappt :D fürHawky.byLeo.png|Für Hawky ^^, ging nicht früher :( GIMP hatte inen Fehler DD: FürBiene.byLeo.png|Nochmal für Biene ^^ die Augen mal wieder °__° xDD FürTopas.byLeo.png|Für Topas ^^ Naja eben :D FürKeks.byLeo.png|Für Keks ^^ FürRena.byLeo.png|Für Rena :3 ich kann einfach keine Narben über Augen machen Dx FürFeder.byLeo.png|Für Feder :3 FürSilber.byLeo2.png|Für Silber, die 2. xD Nr. 1 folgt demnächst :DD FürSmara.byLeo2.png|Nochmal für Smara :3 ^^ FürRose.byLeo.png|Für Rose :) fürSilber.byLeo.png|Jetzt die 1. für Silber xDD FürShani.byLeo.png|Für Shani ^^ eine total normale Katze :D FürTopas.S.byLeo.png|Nochmal für Topas :) FürTini.byLeo.png|Für Tini ^^ ich hab über das eine Auge mal nen Schleier gemacht O.o FürStar.byLeo.png|Für Star :) FürWolf.byLeo.png|Für Wolf :) hat so lang gebraucht, weil ich nicht wusste, was und wie ich es machen sollte D: FürHawky.byLeo^^.png|Nochmal für Hawky ^^ FürTopas.byLeo=3.PNG|Wieder für Topas :) FürTwitter.byLeo.png|Für Twitter ^^ auch zu spät, aber egal :3 FürCoral.byLeo.png|Für Koralle :3 Bilder von Freunden *__* Für Leo.png|Danke Honey, ist toll geworden ^^ Für Leo 2.png|Danke Eis, das ist dir echt gelungen! Für leo.png|Von Daisy, Danke für dieses tolle Bild :) FürLeo.png|Von Schneespur, Danke für das schöne Bild Feder,ruß.png|Danke Geißel ^^ Fürleobydaisy.png|Nochmal von Daisy :3 das Bild ist sowas von HAMMER *-* DANKE! Gftgffjk.png|Von Ley *-* Das ist soo schön geworden! Danke! FürLeobyEkliss.png|Danke Ekliss, das sieht echt hammer aus *-*! In the Nursery sp.1.png|Von Wind *-* Dankeschön :3 Fürleo(merkwürdigekatze).png|Schon wieder von Daisy xD Schöne Fantasie-Katze :3 Für leo von gewitter.png|Von Gewitter, Dankeschön, es ist so süß! Kätzchen.für.Leo.by.Ekliss.png|Nochmal von Ekliss^-^ Wind der durch die Berge weht, Danke, das ist soo süß <333 Fürleobydaisy4.png|Schon wieder von Daisy ^-^ Wow, Danke, Ich liebe dieses Muster und das Bild *-* Rubinherz - Kopie - Kopie.png|Von Morgensonne, Danke, das sieht so süüß aus! Nachtfeuer.png|Nachtfeuer aus dem RPG von Jacky. Danke, ich liebe dieses geile Bild! *-* Iaza13870149570200.gif|Eine Fuchs-Animation von Ley, Danke, der sieht so schön aus! <33333 Für leo.jpg|Danke Wolfsfell *-* ^^ <33333 Leo leopardenschweif.png|Von Mond <33333 Danke, Ich freue mich so, dass Du es endlich geschafft hast ^^ es ist perfekt *-* Braunwasser.png|Von Weißpelz, klar mag Ich das Bild ^^ *-* --D (Katze aus dem Kampf mit dem BlutClan).png|Von Gewitter, die arme Katze :(( xDDDD so ein Opfer :D FürLeo byHawky.png|Von Hawky <33 Wow, danke, das ist einfach toll *_* Für Leo, von Habicht.png|Von Habicht ^^ schon wieder dieses abgefahrene Muster *_* Danke Für Leo.byTini.PNG|Von Tini, das sieht soo geil aus :3 einfach Wahnsinn! *__* Leopardenschweif by Keks.png|Von Keks ^^ eine ganz tolle Version von "mir" :D *-* Für Leo.byTopas.png|Von Topas, es ist... einfach TRAUMHAFT *____* Einzelläufer.Kurzhaar.W.png|Von Rena, boah, sieht echt hammersüß aus *-* Feuerstern mal anders Sp.2.png|Nochmal von Wind ^^ das Bild ist doch echt geil xDDDD Neonauge.jpg|Von Sprenkel ^^ ein echt gelungenes Bild mit Paint :3 <33 Für Leo.PNG|Von Schattenrose, ne echt tolle Schildpattkatze *-* Danke FürLeoBySmara.png|Von Smara *__* Wow, das Bild hat nen echt geilen Effekt :3 Danke! <33 Für Leo von Jacky.png|Von Jacky, WoW ist das schön *-* Danke Mädchen Portrait Sp.2.png|Wieder von Wind ^^ ein Portrait :D Narbe.jpeg|Nochmal von Sprenkel, einfach toll! *__* <333333 For leo.jpeg|Schon wieder von Sprenkel xDD total süß :3 aww MalwiederfürLeo.png|Schon das 5. von Daisy ^^ total schön Danke! *_* <33333333 FürLeo.byTopas.png|Nochmal von Topas :) total schön, Erinnerung an Mystery *______* <33333 Für Leolein.byTini.png|Nochmal von Tini :3 das ist total schön *___* <33 FürLeobyFlocke.png|Von Flocke :) total süß, danke! <333333 MeinHauskätzchenmitShadingbyFlocke.png|Als Dankeschön von Flocke :) richtig schön *_* ich hab dir gern geholfen :3 Mondschweif für Leo (von Wolf).png|Von Wolf, echt der Hammer, danke *___* <333333 *knuddlez* Für.Leo.by.Gewitter.png|Von Twitter :3 ich liebe getigerte Flecken! *_____* danke <3333 Für.Leo.byTopas.png|Noch mal von Topas :) ich liebe das Ying-Yang Zeichen *___* Danke :3 Leo B-Day.png|Von Weich, danke für das tolle Geschenk *-* Für.Leolein.byTopas.png|Topas *-* ich enjoye dein present ;3 *_* danke <333 Happy B-Day Leo (von Wolf).png|Und ein urepisches Geschenk von Wolf <333 *___* danke c: Leo.jpg|Geschenk von Sprenkel, der fröhlich herumspringenden Blume xD aber süß *___* danke <3333 x3 Chat-moder geschenk.png|Noch ein Geschenk :o von Tüpfel *_* danke <3333333 *re* Leo.Birthday.by.Flocke.png|So groß ich auch wieder nicht x3 aber total schön <33333333333 *_____* danke, Flocksche :) HappyBirthdayLeo !!! byHawky.png|Das Super-Duper-Tolle-Geburtstagsgeschenk von Hawky *___* danke, deine Bilder sind immer so knuffig *_* <333 ByHollyfürLeo.jpg|Danke Holly für dieses tolle Bild, ich mag es sehr *-* Für.Leo.by.Keks.png|Epische Katze von Keks, danke *-* <33333 Leoooo.by.Keks.png|Einfach nur... Epic, danke Keeks *____* <333 Für.Leo.by.Keks.2.png|Passend zur Kriegerversion, danke, Keks <33333333333333 *_* Kategorie:Benutzer